polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Bangladeshball
Bangladeshball |nativename= বাংলাদেশ বল গণপ্রজাতন্ত্রী|image = Bangladesh.png|1972-present IMG 0184.png|1971 |caption = This border is used to be much more complicated than you think it is!|reality = ���� People's Republic of Bangladesh ����|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic|capital = Dhakaball|type = Indic|affiliation = OICball SCOball SAARCball|personality = |language = Bengali|religion = Islam (main) Hinduism|friends = NepalRawr Chinaball Russiaball Bhutanball Palestineball USAball Indiaball (Neutral) Pakistanball (Neutral) Assamball|enemies = Indiaball (Neutral) Israelcube Pakistanball (Neutral) Sentineleseball Myanmarball Disgrace ISISball|likes = Jute, Rice, Spicy food, Bengal Tigers, Bengali|hates = Drowning, Floods, terrorist, Urdu, being called "sick Japan" |founded =1971|ended = |onlypredecessor = East Pakistanball|predicon = Pakistan|intospace =Yes, he can,He is going to launch his first satellite within a few months|bork = Flood flood|status = Taking care of Rohingya refugees|notes = |gender = Male|imagewidth = default|predecessor = |food = Rice, Pulau, Fish, Kebab (not really)}}Bangladeshball (aka the People's Republic of Bangladesh) is Sick Japan a developing countryball in Southern Asia with a rising economy. He used to be called East Pakistanball. It is a Muslim majority country with some Hindu, a small percent of the population is other religion. Bangladeshball is a founding member of the SAARCball. They also contribute one of the largest UNball peacekeeping force. Most of Bangladeshball cannot into areas higher than the sea level, therefore Bangladesh is often of drowning, the reason why Bangladesh needs to be and is an excellent swimmer, he also smokes weed. Bangladesh cannot out of water so much plants die. Bangladeshball is very poverty. He is known for uploading first video on YouTube "Me at the Zoo"(Yes, Jawed is from his and Germanyball's clay) History Bangladeshball was a child of 2ball. He eventually became the Bengal Sultanateball till Mughal Empireball conquered him. UKball conquered the Indian subcontinent after Mughalball died. Bangladeshball became British Rajball till 1947, when Pakistanball become his brother, but dependent. He was East Pakistanball till in 1971, when Bangladeshball became a full independent secular country, although they are majority Muslim country. Although, Indiaball was never serious about a war with Bangladesh, and didn't really tried to fight. On 16th April 2001 Indiaball tried to grab Bangladesh but was beaten back badly. He is going to launch his first satellite within a few months. Flag Colors Main Colors Relations Friends * Chinaball - CHING CHONG CHING CHING PEOPLE. Gabe submarines plox * NepalRawr - We gib them access to ocean (because they is landlocked) * Bhutanball - Me and Indiaball have embassies in him. Of no tourist taxings for me. * Rohingyaball - Don't worry, I'll take care of you. * Sovietball - Helped us in 1971 * USAball -We makings clothes for them. Gibs bangla aids, however more aids plox. Neutral * Indiaball - Was a friend in 1971. But now havings love hate relationship, typical frenemy. Indiaball tried to grab Bangladeshballs clay in 2001. But Still give Transit To Indiaball. And Rohit Sharma was out, It wasnt a no ball in the 2015 cricket semi final. Thanks for the satellite, I guess. (Tho we is of launching our own Satellite next year) * Pakistanball - Used to be mean bully, now has apologized we is of friends again but 2012 ASIACUP never forget! Enemies * Israelcube - You are not a real country give Palestineball We know the feel ball.... * Gypsyball - Retarded. Disgrace. * Japanball - I am not the ill version of you, we are two completely different countries! * Myanmarball - Stop treating the Rohingya so poorly they did nothing wrong to you. * Sentineleseball - Get in the outside world for once instead of murdering every "intruder" you see. * Italyball - keeps on saying that I scam his tourists which I actually do by the way * ISISball - Stop destroying my country!!! I will never forget what you have done! Family * Indus Valleyball - Ancestor * Mauryaball - Grandfather * Mughalball - Father * Kingdom of Kandyball - Uncle * UKball - Adoptive Father * Indiaball - Brother * Pakistanball - Brother * Sri Lankaball - Cousin Gallery Artwork CFJUL1Z.png M1vdFLd.png Bangladesz.png PtLTBMA.png G3lhIR1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png VoNkUek.png Bangladeshball (1971-1972).jpeg|Bangladeshball from 1971 to 1972 Comics B7hYDoR.png HTOAjjU.png|CHAALE JAO, PAKISTAN! pFFN38k.png Bangladesh_Big.png The Story of the Bangladesh Liberation War.png Why Luxembourg is rich.png india is of shitty neighbor.jpg USA's Hero.png Netherlandsball and Bangladeshball.png|Netherlandsball of making fun of Bangladeshball. Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg 5wFbEZm.png Bangladesh's Plan.png|Bangladesh has a plan... Bangladeshball drowning.png xYFxyRX.png Sealand and Russia.png 4ocdK8T.png Sd06SiH.png C8X0qFp.png PBolNLS.png SATpQO1.png Neighbors.png Qezzez6.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Hard Work.png The Split.jpg Can Into Math.png Santa's Slaves.png Chain Reactions.jpg Employment Rate.jpg Industrialization.png File:Oh Germany.jpg zh:孟加拉国球 Category:South Asia Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Homosex Removers Category:Commonwealth Category:Bengali Speaking Countryball Category:Southeast Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Caucasoid Category:Buddhist Category:Dense Category:ISIS Removers Category:N-11 Category:Middle Power Category:Pro Palestine Category:Hindu Removers Category:India Allies Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Bangladeshball Category:UNball Category:Red Green Category:Poor Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Islam Category:Anti Israel Category:Muslim